Serena Van der Woodsen came back
by Moretto
Summary: History will be reflected that on the 6th season of Gossip Girl.
1. Capítulo um – From outside to inside

**********Disclaimer**: Primeiramente, este capítulo é baseado no último episódio de Gossip Girl, 5x24 - mas ele se passa muito tempo depois de que vemos Serena, Daniel, Chuck, Blair e Nate pela última vez. Depois disso é só colocar a imaginação para funcionar... boa leitura!

* * *

**Capítulo I - "****From outside to inside"**  


* * *

**10.08.05, por Daniel Humphrey**

Esta é a história de um homem que jurou nunca se apaixonar. Mas então você apareceu, mudando todo o meu mundo, fazendo com que, aos poucos, você se tornasse a coisa mais importante para mim. Isso é realmente estranho até mesmo para um homem como eu...

Você provavelmente nem deve saber quem eu sou, mas eu sei exatamente quem você é. Durante toda a minha vida, sempre em que você andava pela rua acenando e sorrindo para todos, eu estara lá, desejando que aquele sorriso fosse para mim... mas, toda vez que você passa, sou eu quem sorrio para você.

**(...)**

Fui convidado para sua festa de aniversário. Estou desesperado. Obcecado, sem saber o que vestir. Todas as minhas roupas e até mesmo o meu perfume não servem para essa ocasião - aliás, eu acho que elas não servem para nada. Mas então lá estava eu na sua festa e, ao passar por mim, você sorriu. SIM, VOCÊ SORRIU!

Depois disso, meu coração desmoronou.

_"Espero que você desfrute dessa noite, pois ela é tudo o que terá de mim, verme."_

O que o mundo significa para mim agora? Eu não tenho mais nada! Eu finalmente tive a minha chance que eu precisava: eu estava lá, pronto para fazer com que você me notasse... mas você estava ocupada demais com a sua vida e com os seus amigos.

Você tinha um mundo próprio, algo que, obviamente, não me incluía.

**(...)**

Serena, Serena, Serena! Não consigo parar de pronunciar o seu nome...  
Seu nome... ah como eu amo o seu nome!

Serena. Serena. Serena... É brilhante. Pacífico... eu poderia ficar aqui a noite toda repetindo o seu nome - afinal, ele é lindo, assim como você. Você é uma lufada de ar fresco, a luz dos meus dias...

* * *

Serena Van der Woodsen não aguentou continuar lendo aquilo. Era demais, até mesmo para ela. E, mesmo depois de todos aqueles anos, lhe admirava que elas inda fossem capaz de lhe causar uma certa nostalgia.

Quatorze anos haviam se passado desde aquele poema. Muitas coisas aconteceram e, se tivera uma coisa que ela havia aprendido durante todo esse tempo, era que relembrar o passado não fazia bem para ninguém. Além disso, o fato de ter desaparecido por quase dois anos fez com que ela perdesse todo o direito de ter alguma relevância sobre qualquer coisa pessoa do Upper East Side.

Daniel agora era um autor de livros conhecido mundialmente. Solitário, porém muito galanteador. Blair, por sua vez, estava casada com Chuck a mais ou menos um ano - e embora ela não tenha ido ao casamento, pode ver, por o que pareceu ser um longo tempo, este acontecimento sendo comentado em todos os jornais e revistas de todo o mundo. Enquanto isso, Nate estava na California num longo período de férias: sedendo aos seus instintos, ele havia virado um gigolô profissional para se sustentar depois que perdeu toda a sua fortuna.

E ela? Ela agora era uma fugitiva. Quando Blair ainda estava com Dan, ele e Serena tiveram uma noite juntos. E, depois que sua melhor amiga descobriu de outra de suas traições, ela resolverá que chegara a hora de mudar completamente. Assim, pegou o primeiro trem na manhã seguinte, indo direto para o aeroporto - e fora nele que conhecera Zeke, um dos seus vários namorados durante os meses que se seguiram.

Agora, Serena estava no anonimato. Depois do fim do império de Dorota como Gossip Girl, ela não era nada. Seus amigos provavelmente achavam que ela estava morta. E era bom assim.

Abrindo e fechando os olhos, Serena respirou profundamente. Saber de todas aquelas coisas fazia com que, no fundo, ela soubesse que por mais que continuasse a fugir, ela sempre seria parte de toda aquela sujeira.

Virando para a página seguinte, Serena pode vislumbrar Daniel em uma seção de fotos. Ela sorriu quando percebeu que Dan havia mudado muito desde a última vez que vira uma foto sua. Desta vez, ele optara por um visual mais ousado: ele estava com os cabelos longos, com a barba por fazer, enquanto vestia roupas que iam do preto básico ao colorido.

Percorrendo os olhos pela página do The New York Times, ela respirou profundamente quando seu olhar encontrou algo familiar.

* * *

"**Daniel Humphrey**: tudo o que você deve saber sobre o queridinho da America!

Perdas, confissões, mentiras... o que mais deve se esperar do seu novo livro **"From outside to inside"**?

Será que Blair Waldorf e Serena Van der Woodsen ainda são musas inspiradoras desse homem sedutor?

**NYT:** Então Sr. Humphrey, como se sente vendo "10.08.05" sendo publicado mais uma vez em comemoração do seu novo livro, "**From outside to inside**"?

**DH: **Eu já estou me acostumado, sabe? Apesar de "10.08.05" ser um trabalho que eu fiz quando eu era praticamente uma criança, é bom vê-lo novamente. Assim eu posso ver como eu cresci não só profissionalmente, mas pessoalmente também.

**NYT: **E tratava-se de Serena Van der Woodsen. Como é relembrar disso tudo?

**DH:**Estranho. É uma parte da minha vida muito... estranha.

**NYT:** Quatorze anos se passaram. Depois de um relacionamento conturbado com Blair Waldorf, como é voltar ao Upper East Side novamente?

**DH:** Eu estava bem feliz na Itália! Mas meu novo livro trata-se, novamente, de Nova York. Eu não poderia simplesmente ficar por lá... mas posso dizer que, de uma maneira geral, é bom estar aqui.

**NYT: **Você tem falado com as duas? Blair e Serena?

**DH:** Nós não nos falamos há muito tempo. Blair está feliz agora, e, diga-se de passagem, muito bem casada. Eu soube até que ela esta pensando em ter filhos! [risos] Quanto a Serena, eu realmente não sei a onde ela está... e na verdade, ninguém sabe. Depois que eu e Georgia fomos para a Itália, tudo o que ficamos sabendo era que ela havia desaparecido - e todos estavam atrás dela.

**NYT: **Então, não há chances para uma reconciliação, talvez? Ou todos estão certos quando falam que você e Georgia estão namorando?

**DH: **As coisas mudaram, então eu realmente posso confirmar que, mesmo se Serena reaparecesse, nós não daríamos certo. Quanto a Georgina... somos amigos. [risos].

**NYT: **Nós ouvimos que Serena poderia estar no Brasil. Sabe alguma coisa sobre isso?

**DH: **Eu não posso responder isso ... mas eu estou ansioso para vê-la novamente.

**NYT**: E o que dizer de Chuck Bass?

**DH: **Apesar de tudo, um grande amigo.

**NYT:** E "**From outside to Inside**"? É uma espécie de livro sobre suas histórias dos últimos três anos? Podemos ter a esperança de reencontrar Blair e Serena neste enredo?

**DH: **É mais ou menos por aí... é um livro sobre perdas, principalmente. Mas mais do que isso, será um livro totalmente diferente de tudo o que eu já escrevi.

**NYT: **Não podemos esperar então, por intrigas da alta sociedade?

**DH: **Serena e Blair iriam estraga-lo! [risos].

**NYT:** Isso é realmente surpreendente! [risos]. Acho que todos estão surpresos agora. Mas, apesar de tudo, o que diria a Blair e Serena se elas estivessem lendo isso agora?

**DH:** Eu preso pela felicidade, principalmente. E tudo isso que aconteceu... eu estou ansioso por este livro. Uma outra história, uma nova vida. Não guardo rancores e eu espero que as coisas funcionaram para ambas, assim como está funcionando para mim.

* * *

Serena respirou fundo por diversas vezes quando terminou de ler a entrevista. Fechando a revista com um baque, ela revirou os olhos enquanto enfiava-a em sua bolsa, visivelmente abalada pelo o que acabara de ler. Encostando-se em seu acento, virou a cabeça para o lado bem á tempo de ver que o seu avião estava pousando.

Serena Van der Woodsen finalmente estava de volta.

* * *

**N / A:** Gossip Girl irá sempre ser eterno... mesmo depois que acabar. Falta pouco :(


	2. Capítulo dois – Come Back!

**Capítulo 2:** _"She's back"_

* * *

Serena subiu lentamente as escadas que levavam até o seu antigo apartamento. Da última vez que estivera ali, seus ajudantes carregavam todas as suas bagagens enquanto, gentilmente, lhe perguntavam o que gostaria para o jantar. As coisas realmente haviam mudado. Primeiramente, agora ela não tinha nenhum empregado e, além disso, ela estava com apenas uma mala.

Assim que abriu a porta, sentiu um ligeiro arrependimento por ter voltado. O que ela estava fazendo ali afinal? O que estava procurando? Havia muitas consequências se alguém soubesse que ela estava ali - mas, assim que viu o apartamento completamente vazio, sorriu.

"Olá?", disse por instinto. "Tem alguém aqui?"

Ninguém respondeu. Respirando fundo, Serena fechou a porta atrás de si enquanto deixava sua mala no chão.

Não demorou muito para que a loira percorresse todo o ambiente com os olhos porque, diferente de como aquele lugar costumava ser, ele estava totalmente vazio agora. Subindo as escadas, notou que todos os quartos estavam trancados, exceto um – e era exatamente o quarto em que Blair costumava dormir quando precisava "conversar".

Receosa, ela repirou fundo enquanto espiava pela porta: talvez nada tivesse mudado, afinal. Talvez Blair estivesse ali, esperando por ela.

Mas Blair não estava ali. A cama de casal ainda estava desarrumada e o grande armário parecia estar intacto. Respirando profundamente, ela entrou. Sem medo, abriu o armário com um baque e se surpreendeu ao constatar que ainda havia algumas roupas ali.

"Talvez eu esteja com sorte," pensou. "Agora eu pelo menos vou ter alguma coisa para vestir... pelo menos por um tempo."

Serena sorriu ao fechar a porta do armário. Agora, além de algumas roupas para vestir, também tinha onde dormir – e, provavelmente, conhecendo Blair como ela conhecia, também havia dinheiro escondido em algum lugar. Percorrendo seus olhos novamente pelo aposento, sua atenção se fixou em uma pequena caixa que estava em cima da escrivaninha.

Algo vibrou no bolso de sua jaqueta velha. Assustada, ela pegou o seu celular enquanto via as palavras "_Número Restrito"_ em seu visor.

"Alô?"

Ninguém disse nada. Do outro lado da linha, alguém respirava profundamente.

"Alô? Tem alguém aí?"

"Serena?", uma voz familiar chamou.

Serena teve que se segurar na escrivaninha para não cair.

"Serena?", a voz chamou novamente.

"Como conseguiu esse número?", disse por fim.

"Então você está mesmo viva? Eu sabia que Blair estava certa..."

"Eu lhe fiz uma pergunta Chuck. Você continua o mesmo otário de sempre?"

"E você, pelo jeito, continua a mesma Serena de sempre."

Do outro lado da linha, Chuck soltou uma risada sem graça. Ouve um silêncio enquanto Serena tentava raciocinar o que estava acontecendo – e claro, quais era as suas opções no momento.

"Eu... eu posso ter alguma garantia de que ninguém vai saber que você falou comigo?", Serena perguntou por fim.

"Talvez."

"Chuck. Eu não quero problemas. Foi por isso mesmo que eu..."

"Deixou todo mundo e desapareceu?"

Serena mordeu o lábios com força, enquanto socava a escrivaninha com o punho.

"Chuck."

"Eu estava com saudades da sua voz..."

"O que eu tenho que fazer? Por favor, não quero que ninguém saiba!"

"Porque você desapareceu?"

"Chuck..."

"Você deveria voltar para o lugar de onde veio Serena."

Quando o barulho familiar do fim da ligação aconteceu, Serena cambaleou para trás, incapaz de pensar em qualquer coisa.

_"Você deveria voltar para o lugar de onde veio Serena". _

Aquelas palavras não paravam de ressoar em sua mente. Chuck sabia que ela estava de volta. E, por mais que a ideia de que ele poderia ter mudado quando se casou com Blair, Serena nunca teria a garantia que todos iriam se perdoar por tudo o que ela havia feito – principalmente a sua Blair.

Era por isso que ela havia fugido. Era por isso que, por meses, ela se

(...)

"Quem era, querido?"

Chuck se virou com um sorriso no rosto, enquanto colocava o seu celular de volta em seu bolso.

"Alguém da empresa.", respondeu em uma voz suave. "Nada demais."

Blair sorriu, indo de encontro para os braços de Chuck. Os dois se abraçaram por alguns minutos, até que Chuck se afastou um pouco.

"Sabe o que velho apartamento de Serena? O que aconteceu?"

Blair respirou fundo, enquanto sentia o ar lhe faltar para os seus pulmões.

"Sei que isso é um assunto delicado mas..."

"Continua tudo lá. Liz! Aqui, agora!"

Chuck não se moveu. Virando-se de costas, voltou a colocar as mão em seus bolsos. "Eu poderia ligar e dizer que já sei de tudo...", pensou enquanto sorria. "Ou, eu poderia brincar um pouquinho...".

Chuck mal percebeu quando Blair saiu da sala, quase que carregada por Liz. Dando alguns passos para frente, ele voltou a pensar em seus planos, não se importando com os gritos atrás de si.

Serena era um assunto delicado para qualquer um deles – mas, aparentemente, não para Chuck.

* * *

**N.A.:** Dorota não está mais com Blair. Liz é a sua nova empregada.


End file.
